Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + 9 \times 5) - 4 \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + 45) - 4 \times 8 $ $ = 55 - 4 \times 8 $ $ = 55 - 32 $ $ = 23 $